


Mermaids are real.

by engchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, gakutenn is only implied tho hehe, iotama are in kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: 7-year olds Iori and Tamaki are arguing about the existence of mermaids.





	Mermaids are real.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii i quickly wrote this during class hours because i remembered my sister hearing a funny conversation between two kids.

“Mermaids are real.”

Those words were enough for Iori to distract himself from reading a storybook about adorable rabbits having a picnic. It was his favorite book, he would read it over and over again. Sometimes, he would let his older brother read it with him. Once Iori start to read it, he would get lost in the world of the rabbits. That was until he heard an odd statement. His silver eyes detached itself from the page and stared blankly at a young boy with light blue hair.

“No, they aren’t.”

“I’m telling you, they’re real!”

“You’re crazy, Yotsuba-san.” Iori then returned his gaze to the book, ending the silly discussion. However, his story was interrupted when a hand smacked itself on the page. Iori looked up and saw the very same boy who believed in fantasies.

“Watch me, Iorin. I’m gonna become a teacher and I’ll tell everyone that mermaids are real!” Tamaki rested his hands on his hips and raised his chin up high with a smile. He was very confident about this—after all, everyone listens to a teacher.

Iori closed the book and stood up furiously. “That’s not enough!” He exclaimed, earning a confused gaze from Tamaki. “You can’t just become a teacher! If you want people to listen to you, you have to be the president!”

“What? Why?”

“Because adults won’t just listen to you just because you’re an adult!”

“Ah, I see! Then, I’ll become a teacher and the president!”

The little dark-haired boy was out of breath.

“But, mermaids still exist.”

Iori wanted to hit the delusional 7-year old kid with his storybook. Maybe smacking him would knock him some sense, his mother used to do that to his older brother, Mitsuki. But, Iori knew he should not do that. His mother instructed him not to hurt anyone because that will make him a bad person. And Iori believed her—after all, mothers know everything.

“They don’t.”

“They do!”

“They’re fake!”

“They’re real! I saw it on the internet!”

“What’s going on here?” A voice broke in the room. The two kids looked up and saw a white hair with pink tints. In front of them was their teacher, Kujo Tenn. “Are you two fighting?”

Iori pointed at Tamaki, “Yotsuba-san believes in mermaids.”

The latter gasped in dismay. “And Iorin doesn’t! Tenten, please tell him!”

Tenn widen his eyes, dumbfounded at their argument. He almost let out his laughter, however he successfully stifled it back. He then gave them a small grin. “Tamaki,” He began as large sky blue eyes curiously gaze at him. “Mermaids aren’t real.”

“See?” Iori simply said and Tamaki slightly frowned at the revelation. “You should believe in Kujo-sensei. He’s an adult, a teacher, and a mother. Mothers know anything!”

“Mother?” Tenn blinked and looked at the supposedly-logical kid in the room. “Iori, I’m a male. It’s impossible for me to become a mom.”

It was Iori’s turn to be surprised. “B-but…” He began to stutter, “Didn’t Yaotome-san tell you that you’re his wife…or something?”

“What?”

“Ohhh, I heard that too!” Tamaki bounced back.

“I asked Nii-san about this.” Iori continued. “He told me that boys can be wives and be like a mother too.” His eyes sparkled as if he never doubted anything his brother told him.

Tenn went silent. He was planning on murdering a man tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anymore hahaha


End file.
